fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tai's Girl Problems
It was morning and Tai had woken up early. Kari was still sleeping so he sneaked out and went to the nextdoor coffe shop. He walked in noticing he was the only one there. He sat down at the closest table and picked up a menue while a waitress wlaked up looking at her note pad. Waitress: "What can I get for you?" Tai: "Yeah I'd like a…" Tai looked up from a menuse to see the waitresses name tag had ‘Mimi Tachikawa’ written on it. Tai: “Mimi!?!” Mimi looked to see who the person was. Mimi: “Tai!?!” Tai got up and the two hugged. Mimi: “It’s so great to see you again.” Tai: “You two, you’re a waitress now?” Mimi: “Yeah, my dad owns this coffe shop.” Tai: “Wow, that’s cool.” Tai was beginning to get lost in her eyes. Mimi: “Um, are you listening?” Tai snapped back into reality. Tai: “Huh, what?” Mimi: “I said mabey I can come over so we can catch up on things. My shift ends in a few minuets.” Tai: “Yeah. Sure.” Back at the Kamiya house, Kari was woken up by the phone rining. She got up and picked it up. Kari: “Hello?” TK: “Hey Kari, whats up?” Kari: “Oh, hi TK. Nothing, you just woke me.” TK: “Oh, sorry.” Kari: “No its fine, so hows Matt?” TK: “He’s fine, out with the band, hows Tai?” Kari: “Actually, I don’t know where he is. Knowing Tai he’s probably flirting with Mimi.” TK: “Isn’t he dating Sora?” Kari: “I don’t even know.” TK: “Oh. So me and Davis were going to meet down at the park to shoot hoops, wanna come?” Kari: “Yeah, sure. Let me just get ready.” TK: “Ok, see ya.” Kari hung up and threw on some cloths. She walked out if her room and Tai came in. Tai: “Morning sleepy head, where you off to?” Kari: “Oh, I’m meeting TK in the park.” Tai: “Wait, he finally asked you on a date?” Kari blushed and looked at him angry. Kari: “TK and I are just friends! Besides, his other friends are there to.” Tai: “Chill, I was joking.” Kari: “Why are you so happy?” Tai: “Mimi’s coming over so we can catch up.” Kari: “Oh, Mimi’s coming.” Tai: “Oh just go to your boy…” Kari: “You dare finish that statement and I’ll tell Mimi you stole her bra.” Kari stormed out of her appartment, passing Mimi on the way to the elevator. Mimi: “Hey Tai.” Tai: “Oh, hey Mimi. Come on in.” Mimi began to walk in when she tripped on the carpet and fell ontop of Tai. The two were on the floor staring into eachother’s eyes. They quickly got up and blushed from embaressment.'' '' Tai: “So, you want a drink.” Mimi: “Yeah, sure.” At the basketball court, TK and Davis were shooting hoops while Yolie was cheering for TK (obviously). TK shot the ball scoring the last point and beating Davis. Yolie: “YAY! GO TK!” Davis: “Great game dude. We’ll so crush at the next game.” TK: “Thanks.” Kari: “TK!” The two turned around to see Kari running twords them. TK: “Hey, you made it.” TK went to meet up with Kari and Yolie walked over to Davis looking annoyed. Yolie: “Ugh! What dose she have that I don’t!?!” Davis: “Well…” Yolie: “You make one crack and you’ll be drinking through a straw in your neck!” Davis: “You do know he’s not into you anymore, right?” Yolie: “Oh please, he’s obviously just playing hard to get.” Davis: “I don’t even know why I hang out with you?” With Tai and Mimi, the two were sitting in the living room talking. Mimi: “Wow, I’d never think Sora could fall for you.” Tai: “Hey! I can be sweet when I want to be.” Mimi: “I can tell.” Tai’s face turned red and he looked to the ground. Tai: “Say, Mimi. Would you like to……um…..well?” Mimi lifted his head up so there eyes met. After a few seconds, Mimi began to lean closer. Tai closed the gap and the two shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, the door flew open and a girl with shoulder leangth orange hair stood there. It was Sora, Tai’s girlfriend from Japan and Mimi’s best friend. Sora: “Surpri…” Sora stopped and was surprised at what she saw. Tai and Mimi broke their kiss and were surprised to see her standing there. Tai: “Sora! What are you doing here!?!” Sora: “Well, I did come here to surprise my boyfriend. Instead I find him making out with another girl!!!” Tai got up and walked over to Sora. Tai: “Look Sora, I wanted to tell you this back in Japan. We’re great friends, but I think that’s it. I’m…” Before he could finish, Sora had punched him hard in the side of the face. Mimi: “Hey!!! Don’t punch my boyfriend!!!!” Sora: “Your boyfriend!!!! HE’S MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!” Mimi: “NOT ANYMORE SISTER!!!!!” Sora: “YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!!!” Mimi: “Oh I think I did!” Sora: “THAT’S IT, I’M OUT OF HERE!!!!” Sora storms out off and Mimi goes to help Tai. Mimi: “You ok?” Tai: “Yeah, man that girl’s got an arm.” At the park, Kari was attempting to shoot the basket ball, instead she eneded up hitting Yolie in the head. Kari: “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Yolie got up and looked at her angerly. Yolie: “What the he…” She was about to yell at Kari, but stopped and relised TK was watching them. Yolie: “It’s fine, it was an accident.” She forced a smile, and then they heard someone crying. All four turned to see Sora running passed the park. Kari: “Was that just Sora?” TK: “I wonder what’s wrong.” The two run off after her. Davis: “Who’s Sora?” Yolie: “How the heck am I supposed know!?!” TK and Kari found Sora crying on a bench outside of the park. Kari: “Sora!” Sora looked up to see them running twords her. Sora: “Oh, hi Kari.” TK: “What are you doing here?” Kari: “And why are you crying?” Sora looked down at her feet. Sora: “Well I moved here so I could see Tai, but when I went to see him he was…” She stopped and began to cry again. Kari sat next to her and tried to comfort her. Kari: “He was with Mimi, wasn’t he?” TK just stood there, confused on what to do. Yolie and Davis had run up behind him to see what was going on. Yolie (panting): “Man…you two are…fast.” Kari: “TK, we’ll catch up later. I think I need to speak to my brother.” TK nods in agreement and Kari took Sora back to the appartments. Davis: “What the heck was that about?” Yolie: “Definatly not the qualities of a good girlfriend.” TK: “What?” Yolie: “Nothing!” Back at the appartment building, Mimi was giving Tai ice for the soar spot Sora left. Mimi: “Are you sure it’s ok?” Tai: “I think she cracked a tooth?” Mimi: “Oh, here. Mabey this will make it feel better.” Mimi leans in and the two once again begin making out and, as if on cue, Kari stormed in and slammed the door behined her. Kari: “TAI!” Tai: “Ok, I need to get a lock on this door.” Kari: “We need to talk, NOW!” Mimi: “Um, I’ll catch you later Tai.” Mimi walked out the door and shut it on her way out. Tai: “Look Kari, I know your gunna go all ‘mom’ on me so let me just say this in advance. I tried to let Sora down easy.” Kari: “Well, she certainly didn’t take it that way.” Tai: “You think I don’t know that? I think my jaw is cracked from her punching me in the face.” Kari: “Well?” Tai: “Well what? Kari, I tried talking to her. She won’t listen to me.” Kari: “Ugh, why dose everything here have to be done by a girl? Come on.” She grabbed Tai’s arm and pulled him outside with Sora who was sitting on the floor. Kari pushed Tai twords her and motioned for him to sit down. Tai: “Sora?” Sora looked at Tai, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tai: “Look Sora, about what happened back in Japan, I just think we’re only meant to be friends and that’s all. I’m sorry.” Sora just sat there, looking at the ground. Tai knew she wasn’t gonna respond and began to walk away. Sora: “Wait.” Sora stood up from the ground. Sora: “I’m sorry.” Tai: “What for?” Sora: “For the whole episode before. It’s just, you and Mimi, I just wish you would’ve told me.” Tai: “I was trying to, but you never gave me chance.” Sora: “I know and I’m sorry, Friends?” She extended her hand. Tai smiled back at her and shook her hand. Tai: “Friends.” Kari: “Well, this is wrapping up nicely.” Tai: “Hey Kari, weren’t you on a date with TK?” Kari: “Ok, now I’m going to punch you.”